


Sweater Weather

by DeckofDragons



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Mabel needs to get a good gift for Pacifica.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570246
Kudos: 30





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fandom is pretty dead now but fuck it, I don't care. This ship is A++ and I had fun writing this fic so I don't care that very few people are gonna read it, that's the case with most of what I write these days anyway.

Christmas; the greatest time of year. Full of cheer, warm feelings, and pretty decorations, it was Mabel’s favourite time of year too. The act of giving and receiving gifts always brought her joy. And she _always_ knew what to buy for everyone to make them happy. … Well that _used_ to be the case, now she had someone important in her life that she had absolutely _no_ idea on what to buy for them.

Pacifica had everything already, didn’t she? She was rich after all. What did you buy for someone who could buy themselves everything they could ever possibly want? And what if she got Mabel something expensive? How could Mabel ever get her something that could match it?

Which brought her Wendy, still working the counter at the Mystery Shack while she went through her final year of college.

“Wendy,” Mabel said as she leaned into the counter, careful to avoid jostling all the small goodies set up on it in an attempt to entice customers to make a last-minute spur of the moment purchase. “Can I ask you something important?”

“Uh, sure,” Wendy replied with a slight shrug. “Go for it.”

“What do you think I should get Pacifica for Christmas? I normally know what to get people but… everything she wants she gets for herself or asks her parents to get and then _they_ get it for her. And this is our first Christmas as a couple so it _has_ to be something good. So I’m at a loss and I don’t know who ask because no one else I know would know either. But then I remembered you said you used to have a rich girlfriend so maybe _you_ know what to do.”

“Well uh… that relationship only lasted about two months and neither of those months were December so I wouldn’t know how to go Christmas shopping for someone rich either. So, I can’t really help much, sorry.”

Mabel sighed, shoulders sagging. It had been a good idea. Maybe she could get Pacifica a box of chocolates like she’d done for Valentine’s Day – which had led to the initiation of their relationship – and birthday. But that was such a _lame_ Christmas gift. She _would’ve_ gotten Pacifica a new golf club since she’d damaged the handle of her old one _but_ she’d gotten herself a new one three days ago, landing Mabel in her current predicament.

The shop bell rang, indicating someone entering the Mystery Shack. It was Dipper. “Hey,” he greeted them with a small hand wave as he approached. “How’s it going?”

Mabel grunted, putting her cheek in hand as she leaned further into the counter.

“Uh… something wrong?”

“She’s upset because she doesn’t know what to get Pacifica for Christmas,” Wendy explained.

Mabel lifted her head. “It’s important!” This was the longest she’d been in a romantic relationship and she _did not_ want to ruin it with a crappy gift. “Everything I can think to get her she already has. Everything she _wants_ she just buys herself or asks her parents to get it for her. So I don’t know what to do.”

“Um hmm…” Dipper lifted hand to tap his chin as he stared off into space, thinking deeply. Finally, his gaze returned to Mabel. “You could maybe knit her a sweater.”

Mabel had briefly considered that but had dismissed it because Pacifica liked be stylish and a handmade sweater was _not_ stylish. “You really think she’d like that?”

“Of course,” Wendy said. “It’s perfect actually. Handmade gifts are always special.”

“She’ll love it,” Dipper seconded. “It’ll be made by you after all. Who wouldn’t love something you made?”

“All right, if you’re sure, I’ll do it.” It’s not like Mabel had any better ideas. “Thanks Dip, you’re the best bro.” She lightly punched him in the arm before running off for the stairs. She had to go over her knitting supplies, decide what pattern to put on the sweater – no way was she ever going to make a plain sweater – and then determine if she had everything she needed for it. If not, she’d have to head to the craft store to get whatever she was missing.

Mabel didn’t have any non-suspicious way of getting Pacific’s measurements so she just had to use her own. They were about the same size – when Pacifica wasn’t wearing high heels – so it should be fine, it was only a sweater after all. If a problem did arise though, she could always adjust it a bit later.

Choosing the pattern for the front was the hardest part and she _may_ have put it off until it was time to start working on it – she’d chosen the base colour of the sweater to be off white so it could go with almost anything. There were a lot of things Pacifica liked that would be good for it, way too many to easily choose from. Mabel did eventually settle on one though, one she liked a lot too, hopefully Pacifica would like it as much.

Once the sweater was complete and wrapped up pretty in a gift box time seemed to slow. It felt like _forever_ before the big day finally came. They’d agreed to exchange gift on Christmas Eve since their respective families wanted them to spend Christmas Day with them.

Pacifica greeted her with a smile and sideways hug upon answering the front door for her – the servant who normally did so probably had off for the holidays. “Come on,” she said as she linked her arm through Mabel’s. “Let’s go up to my room to make sure my parents can’t bother us.”

Mabel had been up to her room a few times since they’d started dating. The first time she’d been in it she’d been surprised to find it was a bit of a mess; in a place where she was allowed to be a bit more free of her parent’s influence, Pacific was more laid back and actually three steps above being a slob. She’d cleaned up this time though, not fully, her books were still stacked haphazardly all over the floor and her golf bag lay on the floor in front of the closet, its contents half spilled out, but all the scattered bits of clothing were put away.

“You cleaned up,” Mabel said with a smirk as Pacifica shut and locked the door.

“Yeah well… it was about time I did. Since you were coming over for our own little Christmas celebration today, I figured now was a good time. But speaking of that, Merry Christmas Eve.” She went over to her walk-in closet, opening it as she effortlessly stepped over the golf clubs. She came back out with a gift box, the wrapping and large bow on top obviously done by a paid professional. “You open yours first, okay?”

“Okay.” Mabel was nervous about how her gift would be perceived anyway. Surrounded by the rich grandeur of Pacifica’s room and house made her homemade sweater seem cheap and dumb in comparison regardless of the fact that upon completion Mabel had thought it the best thing she’d ever knitted.

Hiding those doubts, she placed her gift on the little tea table by the window so she could accept Pacifica’s gift. It was surprisingly heavy even for its size which wasn’t small.

“Be careful, it’s fragile,” Pacifica said.

Excitement bubbled up in Mabel as she placed it on the tea table as well. She undid the bow and pocketed it – it was pretty so she was keeping it. She tried to preserve the pretty wrapping paper too but as was often the case it didn’t work out well. Oh well, it wasn’t important anyway.

Whatever was inside the box was surrounded by a block of Styrofoam to protect it. Heeding Pacifica’s warning, Mabel was careful as she removed it and placed it on the table.

“A unicorn!” she said with a little jump of excitement as soon as she pulled away one half of the Styrofoam, revealing what was inside. It was a statue of a unicorn galloping across water. “It’s beautiful!”

“Yeah, I know you collect unicorn stuff so…”

Mabel hugged her, cutting her off. “You’re the best!”

Pacifica chuckled, returning the hug. “I’m glad you like it.”

Mabel gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she withdrew. “Now it’s _your_ turn.” She grabbed her gift of the table and held it towards Pacifica, suddenly both extremely excited and extremely nervous at the same time. Could her gift really possibly even come close to standing up to a gorgeous unicorn statue?

Seemingly unaware of Mabel’s doubts, Pacifica undid the bow and ripped off the wrapping paper, not bothering with neatness at all. Her expression became unreadable as she lifted the lid and looked down at the sweater folded neatly inside. She pulled it out of the box and held it up to look at it in full. Unfortunately covering her face in the process, meaning Mabel had no way to guess what she might be thinking. What if she didn’t like it? What if she thought it was tacky or in poor taste?

“Did you make yourself?” Pacifica asked.

“Yep.” Under normal circumstances Mabel would’ve probably babbled about it but was too nervous right now. “Do you like it?”

“I _love_ it. It’s wonderful.” Pacifica lowered it and turned it around to hold up to her chest. “Does it look good on me?”

The off white certainly did and the shooting star on the chest looked nice too. It was much like the shooting star on Mabel’s favourite sweater – that’d she’d had to recreate herself since she’d outgrown the original a while ago – except the rainbow behind it was purple, black, and dark blue: Pacifica’s favourite colours. She’d expressed that she liked the pattern a few times so… Mabel had figured that maybe they could match.

“It’s looks great,” Mabel said, relief flooding her body. Her biggest fear had been alleviated, Pacifica _liked_ it, loved it even. She couldn’t have asked for a better outcome.

Not bothering with modesty and making Mabel’s face burn, Pacifica slipped off her current shirt to put on the sweater. “And it fits too, nice!” She then kissed Mabel’s cheek. “Thanks. You’re the best.”


End file.
